Anything But Ordianary
by Horseluva222
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on the trail again and getting close to finding Mulder's sister... one part songfic
1. Default Chapter

Characters not mine, song by Avril Lavigne also not mine, don't sue. Thanks! Also I made up some stuff for the story to work. Please no flames for those things. The story would not be good or work right if it were different. Also some things I did not know. If you want to leave flames leave them some were else. Thanks a bunch.  
  
"So close Scully! So close!!" said Mulder. "I swear it was my sister."  
  
"Its ok Mulder" said Scully sitting down next to him in the x-files office. "I know you miss her, you will find her someday" She started to rub his back. "Go home, get some rest, you need it" He looked up at her  
  
"Ok, I guess. But I will be back in the morning 5:00 sharp back on the quest to find my sister"  
  
"I wouldn't expect it any other way." She smiled and got up. "I am going to go home now ok?"  
  
"Ok, I think I am going to stay another half hour."  
  
"Mulder . . ." Scully started  
  
"I will call you when I get home"  
  
"Ok, but if I don't hear from you at . . . " she looked at her watch "6:30 I am going to make you do all the paper work for the next two cases."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok" replied Mulder. Scull smiled.  
  
"Talk to you latter" Scully left.  
  
10 min later  
  
"Agent Mulder?" Mulder looked up, he realized the young boy to be a new agent.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I found this when I was cleaning up around in the evidence room, I showed it to AD Skinner and he said to send it down here right away." He handed Mulder a medium sized box.  
  
"Thank you" said Mulder. The boy left. Mulder looked at the box, and when he saw what was written on it he looked for a pare of scissors to open it. The box said  
  
SMANTHA MULDER  
  
Mulder opened the box and wanted to cry. In it was a bunch of his sister's things, like her books, CD's, toys, hairbrush, and some other things. He pulled out the CD first. It read Avril Lavigne. He opened it up and there was a sheet of paper inside, it had a list of Samantha's fav. Songs. He put the CD in his CD player and turned it to #8. The second it started playing it brought back some memories . . . . . .  
  
^^flashback^^  
  
"Sam turn that down!!" shouted a young fox trying to read.  
  
"But its my favorite song!!" replied his sister from her room across the hall.  
  
"Ugh"  
  
"Sorry Fox" said Samantha walking into his room. He looked at her.  
  
"Its ok" he said, then he smiled. She smiled back. Samantha gave him a quick hug and went back to her room.  
  
^^flashback end^^  
  
Mulder did start to cry. He listened to the song as he put his feet on the desk and leaned back.  
  
Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep its my lullaby Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger I want to scream it makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love is it enough to breath somebody Rip my heart out and leave me hear to bleed is it Enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be Anything but ordinary please  
  
To walk within the lines make my life so boring I want to know that have been to The extreme so knock me off my feet come on now Give it to me anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love is it enough to breath somebody Rip my heart out and leave me hear to bleed is it Enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be Anything but ordinary please  
  
Let down your defenses use no common sense If you look you will see that this world is a Beautiful, accident, turbulent succulent opulent Permanent no way I wanna taste it don't wanna Waste it away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep its my lullaby  
  
Is it enough Is it enough is it enough to breath somebody Rip my heart out and leave me hear to bleed is it Enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be Anything but ordinary please is it enough  
  
Is it enough Is it enough is it enough to breath somebody Rip my heart out and leave me hear to bleed is it Enough to die somebody save my life I'd rather be Anything but ordinary please Anything but ordinary please  
  
  
  
It was over; the beautiful song was over. And it was time for him to go. He got the CD and all of his sister stuff and walked out to the car. When he got home he called Scully right away  
  
"Scully"  
  
"Scully it's me"  
  
"Hi Mul." Mulder cut her off.  
  
"You will never believe what I got right after you left!" to Scully he sounded like a little boy on Christmas.  
  
"What Mulder?"  
  
"I got a box of my sisters things!"  
  
"Oh my god really?" Scully was shocked. "Who found it?"  
  
"The new agent" said Mulder. "And in this box there was one of her CDs and it had a song on it I remember her playing it on the night she was abducted."  
  
"Congratulations Mulder" said Scully "Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my bath."  
  
"Oh sorry Scully"  
  
"Its ok Mulder. I will see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, bye Scully"  
  
"Bye Mulder"  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Good morning Mulder" said Scully walking into the office at 7:00, Mulder had been there sense 5:00 to Scully that was easy to tell by all the folders and paper all over the place.  
  
"Morning" he said without looking up.  
  
"Something interesting?" she sat down next to Mulder's desk.  
  
"Another lead on my sister"  
  
"That's great Mulder" said Scully "What is it?"  
  
"This an adoption record, and it says that a Samantha Mulder was adopted by a family last Friday."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"In . . . Florida!?!" said Mulder in shock.  
  
"Florida?" asked Scully in the same shock.  
  
"How did she get way over there, we used to live in North Carolina" asked Mulder double-checking to make sure he was reading it right.  
  
"I guess we are going to Florida then?"  
  
"Yea we will leave tomorrow at 8:00 sharp."  
  
Next day in Florida  
  
"So were dose she live now?" asked Scully looking at the map when they were leaving the airport. Mulder gave her the address and Scully located it on the map.  
  
An hour latter they pulled up in front of a little white and blue house.  
  
"This is it" said Scully. "You ready Mulder?" she looked at him and he was crying. "Are you okay Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, Its just I haven't seen my sister sense I was a kid" Scully wiped away a tear with her thumb.  
  
"Its ok Mulder." She kissed his forehead. He smiled at her.  
  
"Lets go" he said getting out of the car.  
  
That's the Mulder I know thought Scully. She got out of the car and went and caught up with Mulder. When she caught up with him he knocked on the door. He looked over at Scully they smiled at each other,  
  
"May I help you?" asked A middle-aged woman. She was wearing a long blue dress and had long blonde hair.  
  
"Yes, I am Special Agent Fox Mulder FBI and this is my partner Agent Dana Scully." they flashed their badges.  
  
"Oh my, am I in any trouble?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No mam" said Scully  
  
"Is it true that you adopted a girl named Samantha Mulder last week?" asked Mulder.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May we speak to her?" asked Mulder getting anxious.  
  
"Is she in trouble or danger?"  
  
"No, we would just like to see and talk to her. We will only be a minuet" said Scully.  
  
"Ok" said the woman letting them in. Mulder and Scully walked in and sat in the living room. "Samantha!" shouted the woman up the stairs "There are some people here who want to talk to you!"  
  
"Mulder how old should Samantha be?"  
  
"She should be about 14, 15"  
  
"Here she is" said the woman. Mulder and Scully turned around...  
  
To be continued . . . . 


	2. Samantha

Mulder and Samantha locked eyes and just stared at each other.  
  
"Fox?" Samantha asked. She started crying "Is that really you?" all Mulder could do was just nod. He started crying too. "Fox!" Samantha ran over and hugged her brother.  
  
"I missed you Sam," said Mulder holding his sister tight, thinking that if he stopped she would disappear again. "Wear have you been?"  
  
"It's a long story." She looked at her brother and hugged him again. Everyone sat there for a while silent. No one wanted to disturb Mulder and Samantha.  
  
"Mulder?" asked Scully finally. Mulder and Samantha looked up. "I think we should go." Mulder looked at her like she was crazy. Then he remembered they were at someone else house.  
  
"Ok Scully." he looked at Samantha "I got to go" he said in almost a whisper.  
  
"No Fox! I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"I have to. I have to go back to work. We are going to stay here for four days so if you want you can call me. I will visit you again. I promise." He looked in his sister's watery eyes. Then he kissed her cheek, gave her is cell phone number and just in case he also gave her Scully's. "Bye" he said. They left.  
  
That night  
  
A bright light flashed and blinded Mulder. He hugged Samantha tight so they wouldn't take her again. They started to pull her away. "Fox! Fox! Please help me!!" "Samantha!!" "I love you!" she shouted when she realized her brother couldn't help her. "NOOO!!! Samantha!!!"  
  
Mulder jolted up in the hard motel. "Samantha!" He was all hot and sweaty and felt like he was going to faint. It was all just a horrible dream.  
  
"Mulder?" asked Scully. He looked up and saw Scully sanding there in her pajamas. Which was just a long T-shirt. "Are you ok?" She walked over and sat on the bed next to Mulder.  
  
"Other then the fact that I feel about to faint and that I had a nightmare about my sister being taken away again, good."  
  
"I will be right back." Scully got up and went into the bathroom. Mulder could hear the water running. When Scully came back she had a wet washcloth. She set it on Mulder's forehead.  
  
"Oh that feels good"  
  
"I knew it would."  
  
"So that's why they let you be a doctor." Said Mulder joking. Scully smiled.  
  
"Ok, I think you will be all right." She got up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Scully?" asked Mulder.  
  
"What?" she tuned around and looked at him.  
  
"Will you stay here with me?"  
  
"Mulder . . ."  
  
"Please?" he gave her his puppy dog face "Pretty please."  
  
She sighed "Ok, I guess." She walked over to the bed and laid down.  
  
"Thanks" he said as he rolled over and put his arm around her. "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Mulder."  
  
Next morning  
  
When Scully woke up she felt really warm. She also felt another person next to her; she wasn't used to that so she panicked.  
  
"Its ok Scully"  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How did I get here?" she sat up and looked at the shirtless Mulder .  
  
"You have a very bad memory Scully." he smiled "I had a nightmare about my sister, I told you I was about to faint so you stayed the night in here with me."  
  
"Oh, now I remember." She got up and left. "I will be right back." A few moments latter she came back. This time she was dressed. "Are we going to visit your sister today?"  
  
"Yea, I was thinking about taking her out some were. I couldn't think of a place. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"What if we went out and got manicures?" suggested Scully.  
  
"Scully I am a guy and I don't like that stuff."  
  
"So, you can watch. Its really fun thing to do and your sister will like it."  
  
"Ok, I will call her"  
  
"Mulder"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You might want to get dressed" said Scully. Mulder looked down and saw he was still wearing his pajamas.  
  
"Good point." He smiled. And went into the bathroom and got dressed, when he came back he called his sister.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Samantha"  
  
"Hi Fox!" shouted Samantha happily. "I missed you so much after you left."  
  
"I missed you to Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to got out and get manicures with Dana. I will be there too, but I don't want my nails done. I don't think my boos would like that very much." Samantha laughed.  
  
"Sure Fox, I would love to! Let me ask my mom, or adoption mom anyway."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Be right back" said Samantha. Mulder looked over at Scully.  
  
"You had a good idea. She really wants to go."  
  
"Told you so" Scully put her hand over her mouth "Oops I mean I knew she would." Mulder smiled.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yea Sam?"  
  
"I can go, pick me up in half an hour ok?"  
  
"Sure, I will see you then."  
  
"Bye Fox, I love you"  
  
"Bye Samantha I love you too" Then hung up. Mulder looked at Scully. Scully looked at Mulder staring at her.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Scully started to feel her face to see if there was.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about now beautiful you look." Said Mulder walking over to Scully. Scully was speechless. Mulder leaned over . . .  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Love almost

Scully's cell phone rang. Their mouths were about an inch away.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Scully backing away from Mulder. "Scully" she said answering her phone.  
  
"Agent Scully" it was Skinner "What are you two doing up there?"  
  
"Hi sir, well we found Mulder's sister and she is alive and well. We have to leave soon, because we are taking Mulder sister out for a fun day." Said Scully. Mulder kept his eyes on Scully at all times. Watching her pace back and forth,  
  
"That's good, but I expect you back in three days, and I want a report on my desk the morning you get back."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Good, see you in three days" He hung up. So did Scully. She looked at Mulder, who was still staring at her.  
  
"Mulder come on we got to go"  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Skinner, he wants us back in three days and a report on his desk the morning we get back"  
  
"Oh, ok" Said Mulder he got his keys "Lets go Scully."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Samantha's house  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
"I missed you!" she hugged her brother tightly "Hi Dana" She said hugging Scully too. Mulder smiled.  
  
"Hi Samantha, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep" she said excitedly. Samantha said bye to her mom and then they all piled in the car.  
  
While Scully and Samantha were getting their nails done, Mulder was thinking about how he had almost kissed Scully. He wished he had. How many times has that happened to him? Like 2 times now. He really loved her, he always had. He heard her and Sam laugh. I was good to see Scully having fun, and good to see his sis again.  
  
"Hey Mulder, were done, you ready to go?" Asked Scully walking over to were he was sitting.  
  
"Were not going any were untill I see those nails." He smiled as Scully and Samantha held out their nails for him to see. Scully got a French manicure, and Samantha got her done in purple with sparkles. "Those are the most beautiful nails I have ever seen."  
  
"Thanks" they said together.  
  
"Now how about we go out for some Ice Cream" suggested Mulder. Samantha cheered, and Scully smiled. As they left Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and held it. She looked over at him and smiled. 


	4. Definently Love

"Mulder stop!" said Scully barley, because she was laughing to hard.  
  
"What?" asked Mulder teasing her.  
  
"Stop tickling me!" shouted Scully laughing more. They were on the bed in Molder's hotel room and he was tickling her.  
  
"What, I can't understand you" he said starting to laugh as well.  
  
"Stop!" she shouted again. This time he did. He ended up almost on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Mulder leaned over and his wish came true. They finally got to kiss.  
  
"Thanks" said Scully in a whisper.  
  
"For what" replied Mulder also whispering. "The kiss, or that I stopped tickling you.  
  
"Both" she kissed him again. Then they both began to kiss passionately.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Mulder woke up first and looked to his right. There lay a naked Scully snuggled up with the sheet and him. He kissed her forehead. She started to stir. Then her eye fluttered open.  
  
"Good morning sweet heart" said Mulder.  
  
"Good morning" she replied still half asleep. She moved closer to Mulder as he hugged her tighter.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yep how about you?"  
  
"Just fine." he kissed her again. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" said Scully. "We can never tell anyone about this you know" said Scully closing her eyes and laying her head on Mulder's chest.  
  
"I know, it will be our little secret." Then they went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AUTHORS NOTES** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope the next one will be longer  
  
I have three jobs for you if you just read this story  
  
1. Review it please, it means so much to me  
  
2. Tell others about this story  
  
3. Tell me if I should continue  
  
Thanks for reading! You don't have to do the 3 things above either. But please do if you want. Well just do #1. Thanks! 


End file.
